vinceshortfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternative Storylines
This is a List of scrapped storylines, having been replaced by a premade one (which belongs to Comedy Central) because of inappropriate content or a problem in a timeline. 5 ideas were intended but didn't make it: * The first idea involves Gerald as the protagonist where he lives in Japan instead of Queens. Colorado with a train named Steve, where the forces of a villainous undesigned character named "BonZon" try to take over and the 2 must work with the other trains, Fletcher, and Lenny to save the day against them and take down his flying fortress called the "flame striker" with the Alaskan Bull Truck. This was replaced because of confusion of a train named "Starly" and a badly thought story based on a 4-year old's plans. * The second line has humanization and the events take place on the same timeline as the final Idea, where Queens, CO is in the World of Pokémon, and Mrs. Queens banned battling when she was Vince's age. The gang goes to F&G's where they talk to Philip, who they think has info on raising without battling so Sonny can evolve his Whismur (my favorite) into Loudred, and he only says "Every time someone burns a flag, a Whismur gets it's wings." and Lenny decides to go parachutless skydiving and a flag someone left in the back of the plane burns and Sonny's pokémon jumps off though the gang puts out the fire. Lewis and Zeke catch footage of it growing wings and flying and they tell fully named "Philip C. Rivetkroger" that he is a mastermind and they tell the world and change it forever, knowing Mrs. Queens made a right decision. This was cut due to Fletcher and Gerald not being in it, and since it involves burning an American Flag. * The third idea involves Tommy Joe and the cousins (humanized) instead of Vince, it also is connected to the second line, where they are in Radiator Springs, Arizona, stargazing for mysterious things until they see a pink puffy looking object flying at over 2000 MPH, where they go to their home, the Rustbucket Stadium, to get their gearings, and the next night before they can take it, Cletus's grandson starts acting much nicer and more believing than the 6 cousins, and Lewis realizes what he and Zeke recorded one storyline ago, and they unfold Sonny's Whismur having done it all and they send her to what looks to be the FBI for execution, References and cameos to various things and a graphic execution scene killed this storyline. * The fourth plan was the closest to getting made, despite having the least known, it involved Vince's preschool days and when the gang met, they had no race modifications yet. All that got obtained was the bully in their class being Buford, who in an attempt to cripple Lenny during snacktime resulted in him accidently flicking a lit match and burning/killing their teacher, he was sent to Juvenille detention center and wouldn't get out until the events of the final storyline. We should know why this was eliminated. * The fifth idea was a premade, to base the storyline off of South Park S14 E7, but after just one sketch, this was cut since there was no way to eliminate the 9/11 references, and graphic scenes (nuts & bolts!). * The sixth story, to base it off of South Park S4 E1, was PERFECT, and was to be our final, read it on Storyline! The Video Game was planned to have content as well, Alaskan Bull Truck and Flame Striker were to have made cameos, Buford recalls being in Juvenille Detention Center. And these characters were to have been playable: * Steve * Sonny's Whismur * Cletus' Grandson * Preschool Judd, Cletus, and Buford * Osama Tin Laden (Carified Osama Bin Laden) * Jersey Reporters 1 and 2 Some Characters appeared here that weren't to be in the Short or Game, these are: * Every train character (besides Steve) * Any Pokémon (besides Sonny's Whismur) * Prechool teacher * BonZon * "Jerseys"